


You're alive?

by Superwholocked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Impala, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sleeping in the Impala, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholocked/pseuds/Superwholocked
Summary: Hey let me know what you think of this one shot please tell me if you see and mistakes or anything like thatI am open to suggestions so please send themAnd don't forget to comment, share, and vote if you think i am worthy of it. I will upload more if you want me too.Also if you want to check out my other works please do.Thank and byeeeeee





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey let me know what you think of this one shot please tell me if you see and mistakes or anything like that
> 
> I am open to suggestions so please send them
> 
> And don't forget to comment, share, and vote if you think i am worthy of it. I will upload more if you want me too.
> 
> Also if you want to check out my other works please do.
> 
> Thank and byeeeeee

Sabriel oneshot

"Sam I am going to the bar wanna come" Dean yelled from across the bunker  
"No I'll be fine I need to do research for the case" I said so I started walking towards my room when I was pulled into another room by someone so I naturally pulled out my knife and held it against the mystery person's neck  
"Hiya Sammy" was said by a familiar voice who is suppose to be dead  
"G-Gab-r-riel" I surprisingly said while epically stuttering as I lowered the knife from his neck "But aren't you d-dead"  
"No I was never dead I had to make everyone think I was dead" "It took a lot of my angel mojo but I made it happen" I was in rage now how dare he fake his death I get it was to save mine and deans life but really and he also hid from everyone including me while I spent weeks maybe even months mourning his death  
"Why why did you hide you could have came back at anytime but you didn't" I started to yell  
"Well I had to wait for something drastic to happen so me still being alive wouldn't be that big of a deal" Gabriel said so fucking calmly it was making me even more mad  
"Oh so when I needed help and I even thought you were dead and I still prayed to you everyday! Never once did you even think about coming and telling me you were alive" I yelled "Oh and what about one of your favourite family members losing his grace becoming human, oh or all your family become fallen angels because of Metatron, what about the mark of Cain on my brother and-" I continued to yell  
"I am sorry Sammy I-"  
"Jesus Christ it's fucking Sam do I look like a little kid"  
"I had to but I thought you would at least be happy and understanding to see me after four years I guess I thought wrong I'll be going then" he said quietly looking down at the floor as he turned to leave with a hurt face on  
"No don't- don't leave" I said practically begging him because I have always liked Gabriel even when I was suppose to hate him I couldn't there was something about him but that's whatever it's not like he will ever take any interest in me after I know he flirts with everyone and I tried how many times to ignore it but it didn't help but he actually stopped when I said that but I wasn't ready for what came next  
"Well I am fucking sorry for thinking that it would be OK to come back to the only person I've loved in the entire time I've been an alive and tell him I am that I am not actually died and he'd be fucking happy but whatever Sam I'll just leave you the fuck alone" he yelled just as I said so quietly he probably didn't hear me  
"No ple-" as he flew out wait did he just say the only person he's loved he couldn't have he doesn't I just shook it out of my head and tried to do some research but that didn't work because every time I got into the research my thoughts ended up drifting to his beautiful whiskey coloured eyes and his amazing lips that are just lovely to look at and would probably just as amazing to touch then there is his hair  
"Stop stop it he's mad at you he hates you and your suppose to be mad at him"  
"Mad at who" Dean said as he popped out of no where  
"What mad at who" I tried to get out of this situation  
"That's what I asked you" Dean pried  
"I am hungry I am going to go and get some food and I won't forget you pie this time" I hurried to leave as I left I yelled "I am borrowing the impala"  
"Whatever don't ruin her" so I left and took the impala and started driving to the nearest bar when I got there I ordered the strongest thing they've got and started drinking when I finished it I got up to go back to the car and tried to start it up but it wouldn't fucking start I smashed my hands against the dashboard of the car and started swearing because I always end up fucking everything up  
"Holy fucking Christ why why why why WHY I do nothing but try and help why does this always happen" I couldn't start the car so I decided I was going to sleep there until morning so I can fix it so I went into the back seat and fell asleep an of course I had a dream about one amazing angel with perfect hair and eyes and personality but as the dream was getting perfect something hit me in te stomach and I jolted awake to see the amazing angel  
"Gabriel what are you doing?"  
"Uhh uhh I came to fix things between us"  
"It's ok I shou-"  
"No no it's not ok I should have done something sooner but no I didn't I made you wait four years but don't for one second think that it wasn't just as hard on me as it was on you, leaving the one person I care about to face this horrible place by yourself I am so sorry Sammy I mean Sam please forgive me"  
"It's ok Gabe I just hope we could still be friends or whatever we are and fix things between us" I was saying fast I don't think he understood me  
"What if I don't want to be friends" Gabriel murmured ever so quietly  
"What Gabriel speak up please"  
"I said what if I don't want to be friends with you"  
"Then what do you want"  
"To be more"  
"As in what what do you want to me" as if it was the perfect answer which it was he kissed me and I was in shock and when I was going to start to kiss back he pulled away like he did wrong  
"Uhh sorry I just thought maybe you uhh wanted that too" he looked so hurt  
"Uhh I don't know if I wanted it to be that short but hey it doesn't matter does it" I said as I got that amazing smile which I think is why I love him along with a bunch of other reasons. "It doesn't matter as long as I say these words right now"i added  
"What words"Gabriel said looking confused and sounding more confused  
"I love you Gabriel everything you do and everything about you from your hair to your eyes to your lips and your personality and your soul I love everything about you"  
"Well uhh I guess the only thing I could say is I love you too Sam" in which Gabriel and I fell asleep in the back seat of the impala until morning so we could fix the car and get back to the bunker where Dean and Cas were


End file.
